Com' On!
by Rubi Smeen
Summary: Aboriginal twins, Grace and Adoni come from Australia. A 12 month exchange trip to America turns from sweet to sour. The pair has run into trouble, finding out there father is a GOD and grace Battles, Percy with some SASS. The story has been narrated through the thoughts of the older twin Grace. More adventure is proud to the family, com' and have a look


**Ok, just Chill. I'm no writer, this is just a lot of fun don't hate on me. but leave a review to help me on me writing. :)**

It was my entire fault, I should not have…

We were sitting at the edge of the pond, thronging bread for the ducks. Adoni, Piper, Jules and I were celebrating my 16th birthday. Eating cake, kicking the footy, playing stacks on, Adoni and I were staying in America, New York to be exact. We were goanna stay here for 12 months, a whole year, in a new country. I love it here but I also miss home.

"Grace? Hello" Adoni poked me.

"Hi sorry Adoni, I was just th-inking" I quickly replied.

"Right, just thinking 'Ay"

"Well" I was a dressing the rest of the group "we betta get going, it's getting late com' on Ay"

We all rose to our feet, packed up are things and started to leave the glistering lake; I turned my head for the last time to sneak a peek of the placed were my friends would be. At any point of my life, I wouldn't have felt anything but happiness. We all split up once we hit the pedestrian crossing, Jules went off left, Piper went right down long island RD and Adoni, my twin brother, we went back to the Southerly's house. Adoni asked me a very strange question the other day 'If you could take a single shot for someone who would you take it for and why, I'll give your two days to give me an answer and I will too'. Now to days have passed and I still needed to answer the question.

"Grace, I'm goanna meet up with me mate Percy tomorrow, it'll be at his mum's place, wanna come? Piper is coming to with her boyfriend 'Jason'."

"Yeah sure" I took a deep breath and looked down at him "I have an answer to your question and I would take the shot for **you** , you have been there from the start even I am the oldest by 30 minutes. But you're my brother who wouldn't take a shot for family, right?" I looked up at him waiting to give me a nudge or a few playful little punches. But all he did was just look away, he avoided my eye contacted, a slight tear was forming in his eye. I decided to drop it and walk off in head. I took the fast way to our 'Host family', well there the people who look after you when you come over from another country and look after you.

TWENTY HUNDRED HOURS

I was lying in my bed, trying to get a good night's rest. I was hard, my brother he always worries me, at night he sits up in bed talks, makes a chattering sound. He talks in different voices trying to tell me something. Now I had to put that all aside of me and sleep, I have an exam tomorrow and it would define my grade for back home. Then I was asleep…

I woke up with a gasp. I saw Adoni, both bony hands wrapped around my neck squizzing tighter. 'Adoni' I tried 'please, stop' but he was tightening. I had to get him off me, scratching was the best beat but I had no nails. I tried for his nose, I wacked him. The grip was lost. I gaped and gasped for air unaware of him. I had stopped wheezing and kind of had a normal breathing pace then I saw, he was there, lying motion less on the ground.

"No," I jumped to his side rolling him to face me "No, Adoni" I pleaded "wake up please, No, No" I was crying over him pleading to someone, I had no faith to pray upon, on guidance. I checked his nose made sure it wasn't broken, nope all clear. Adoni just moved, then again, then again. Sharp jarred movements. He was having a fit, thank the queen. I knew what to do after that.

TWENTY ONE HUNDRED HOURS

CRASH! A shower of glass coved the room, with a figure of blond hair jumping out of the shadows. "come with me last chance" his voice was raspy but also rushed.

I held my only brother in my hands, pulling Adoni closer to me. "No" I whispered, "you can't have him." The boy seemed to hear me, "Give him here and I'll tell you why I'm here, is that a deal?" I had concluded, to give my brother up to the boy as long as I came with.

"You can have him as long as I can come, do we have a deal Blond boy?" I spoke louder, but calmly.

NEXT DAY, ZERO SIX ZERO ZERO HOUR'S

We were standing at a door in an Apartment building. My brother was awake, standing next to me. He had an understanding of what we were here for. I had no clue, as usual. I had tried to ask him what is going on, but all I get is a hush or I'll tell you later. The blond boy was still with us.

BANG, BANG, the blond boy wacked on the door with his fist, "Percy get up, Percy open up". The door unlocked with a white middle aged woman standing there. I waved at her as a normal person would, my brother just glared at me and gave me a nudge to stop.

"Come in, come in" she said in a hushed American voice.

Standing in the entrance of the place, I felt out of place, out of rhythm. 'Percy' the lady yelled. A girl stuck her head around the corner from another room. She looked unsurprised that three teens were standing here. "Hey, Grace cut out the staring, Ay" Adoni cut in.

"Ow Adoni, I was just-", I mumbled.

"Coming Mom" shouted a voice from upstairs. Thump, thump as the boy entered the room. "Will you have made it, with two others as well?" he was flicking his focus from Adoni and I. "OK!" I blurted out. There were eyes all on me, many with annoyed looks. "Who are you people Ay, com' on tell me. I have the right to know."

"You're in America, where you from" said the boy sarcastically, who came from upstairs. I was getting so many looks from my brother, if he was going to do something I want to be first in line. If upstairs boy wanted to play that game so will I. "I'm from outside of that door, mate".

"OK, OK shut it up both of you" said the girl crossed armed, with grey eyes. "I'm Annabeth, this is Will" she guested a hand to the blond boy, "Over there is Percy who is my boyfriend, next to him is his mom Sally, Sally Jackson".

James and I looked at each other, then at them. We laughed are heads off, slapping each other, repeating them. We were giving puzzled looks from all who were watching.

"And I am Jessica Mauboy" blurted out Adoni…

 **Hi Guys im Sorry but i don't know if i want to contunue this story, I just unsure, and i have gotten no reviews on this so i have no idea if u guys like it?**


End file.
